I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing device for credit cards and the like and more particularly, to a portable device for washing credit cards of the type used for the purchase of petroleum products.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices, apparatuses and machines for cleaning and drying various materials are generally known in the art. Examples of the variety of cleaning apparatuses that are known are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,213; 3,970,471; 3,740,784; 3,333,291; 2,952,741; 3,008,161; 3,117,333; and 3,237,231.
The use of credit cards for the purchase of petroleum products, such as gasoline, oil and the like, is a common occurrence. It is well known that the use of such credit cards at service stations generally results in the return of a soiled card to the user, as the attendants generally have grease on their hands which is easily and simply transferred to the credit card to the general annoyance and possible inconvenience of the credit card user whose hands or clothes may also become soiled from handling the credit card. It would therefore be desirable to provide a simple and inexpensive device for removing the soiled matter from plastic credit cards, the same being accomplished with a device which is portable, of light weight and simple to use.